1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, in which a gamma adjustment is implemented while an auto-adjustment is implemented.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide optimum picture quality, when a video signal is finally outputted, a display apparatus is adjusted variously according to a user's selections, for example, a gamma adjustment and an auto-adjustment are generally implemented.
The gamma adjustment adjusts brightness of the picture being displayed on a panel by compensating a color level difference between the video signal inputted to the display apparatus and the video signal outputted to the panel. Thus, the gamma adjustment is that a gamma curve showing the relation of the color levels between the input video signal and the output video signal is changed.
Here, the gamma curve is changed by changing a gain value and an offset value of each color level. However, a general user knows too little about the gain value and the offset value, so that the gamma adjustment is not well used even though the gamma adjustment is needed to display an optimum picture.
On the other hand, a user simply needs to press an auto-adjustment button in order to implement the auto-adjustment, thereby adjusting horizontal/vertical positions, a frequency and a focus of the video signal per frames, respectively. Occasionally, when the auto-adjustment button is pressed, the color level can be adjusted, but this is not enough. Thus, as compared with the gamma adjustment, the auto-adjustment is easily implemented by a user, and the results of the auto-adjustment are also easily understood by a user.
However, when a user implements the auto-adjustment, it is preferable that the gamma adjustment is implemented together with the auto-adjustment in order to get the optimum picture quality.